


She isn't me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian Darmody, post season four. She's losing her sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She isn't me

Gillian Darmody sits in her cell. There’s a woman in the cell next to her who won’t be quiet, always wailing about the man she killed. How she didn’t mean to, but he made her.  
Stupid wretch.  
She knows better than to complain. She’s here because she was betrayed by the man she loved. He made her love him, and for the first time she felt safe. He was going to look out for her, she’d be a good wife and maybe Tommy could live with them.  
But he turned on her, like they all do in the end. Even Jimmy, though he didn’t mean to.  
Death took him away from her, on black gilded wings, with its mouth as wide as a church door.  
Gillian runs a hand through her flame-hair, the woman is quiet now. She turns and the cell is empty.  
There’s no one there, there never was.  
She was only hearing her own voice, but it seemed so strange like it wasn’t really her.  
A woman’s voice is never heard, not even by the woman herself.


End file.
